Jealousy
by AirshipHead
Summary: After having a bad day, Harry spots Ginny and Dean kissing on the sofa in the Common Room. He storms out, and Ginny ends up comforting him of all people! H/G Harry/Ginny Rated T for very mild language. Short oneshot


_**Jealousy**_

_I think this marks my fifth HP story to date. Hooray! This little oneshot is just something I felt like whipping up due to boredom. Enjoy :D_

Harry Potter wasn't having a good day. He had fallen out of his bed that morning, after having a nightmare about Ginny refusing to ever speak to him. He was late for breakfast, so therefore he went to Defence Against the Dark Arts extremely hungry and tired, which led to him losing a record 50 points for Gryffindor and two detentions thanks to Snape. Hermione and Ron still refused to talk to each other due to Lavender, meaning that Harry had to take up the job of being friends with two people who hate each other's guts, which is more irritating than anything. So it was with hesitation he made his way to Gryffindor Common Room, seeking salvation in the form of his comfortable four poster bed. He scrambled through the portrait hole, and briefly looked around for a friendly face. What he saw turned his insides to ice.

Ginny and Dean were snogging quite passionately on the main sofa in the common room, there were quite a few spectators and most of them were either amused, or disgusted. Ron sat in the corner, looking like he might smash something. Harry needed to leave, as his hands were slowly itching for his wand, and he didn't want to escalate to violence. With quite the noise, he stormed out of the common room, and walked briskly down a corridor, trying to find an empty classroom where he could be left to his thoughts. He opened a door, and slammed it behind him, nearly giving a painting of an old warlock a heart attack.

Harry kicked a chair, picked it up and threw it again. He didn't know what violence would achieve, he just knew it felt good. He then sat at a desk, and began conjuring stones and smashing them again, pretending the stones were Dean's head. He started to calm, then he felt tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe his dumb luck. Ginny sought after him for years, then the moment he realises he likes her back, she ends up with another bloke, apparently having giving up on him. What made things worse was he couldn't talk to anyone about his problem. Ron would kill him. Hermione would just be smug, and he could ruin his friendship with Ginny if he told her anything. For all intents and purposes, he was trapped, and it was his own stupid fault.

Soon, images started to form in his head of what could have happened if he noticed her from the beginning. He could have returned her feelings, causing her to stop her shyness around him. Christ, he had the perfect chance after he saved her from the basilisk and Riddle's memory. Harry smirked as he imagined Dean having a go at doing that. He could have asked her to the Yule Ball, and had a much better time. He remembered the look of disappointment she got when she found out she could have gone with him if she had declined Neville. Instead of kissing the hosepipe that was Cho Chang, he could have kissed Ginny, and maybe had a half decent date in Madam Puddifoot's. She would have understood about Harry's relationship with Hermione and not tried to make Harry her personal possession. Harry sighed at what could have happened, and he felt waves of depression sweep over him. Now she would never be his, only because he noticed far too late.

"Harry?" A voice called from the doorway.

Harry looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see. Ginny. She was standing in the doorway, with a worried expression on her face. Harry's heart swooped a little. She was worried about him? She walked over, and saw the destroyed chair, and the piles of rubble on the desk Harry was sat behind.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "I just needed to vent some anger." He replied.

"About what?"

"I've just had a really bad day. Nothing seems to have gone well, I lost 50 points and earned two detentions with Snape, I'm still a mediator between Ron and Hermione's bickering and..." he trailed off.

"And what?" Ginny asked, sounding extremely curious. "After all, that doesn't explain why you arrived in the common room, then proceeded to storm out for no reason."

Harry sighed again. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything. Is it girl trouble?" she asked, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry began to shake his head, then an idea hit him. "Yes, if I'm being totally honest, it's girl trouble."

Ginny sat down in the chair next to his and looked at him. "Really, and who would that be?" she asked.

Harry sighed again. "I can't tell you that." he said.

"Really, well can you tell me what the problem is with this girl?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Where do I begin? Well, I heard rumours that this girl liked me for quite a long time, but due to being preoccupied, I never really noticed her, or paid her much attention. Soon, after a while, I began liking the girl back, but sods law dictates, she found another boyfriend, which is upsetting to say the least."

Ginny now looked _extremely_ interested as she leant in a bit. "And what is this girl like?" she said, her voice very quiet.

"Perfect." Harry admitted. "She's hilarious, she's smart, she's beautiful beyond comprehension. She's one of the few girls who sees me for who I am, not the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Chosen One. And, due to me being dense, she will never be mine." he sighed again, as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Ginny sighed, as she wiped the tear off his cheek.

"You never know Harry. The girl might still like you, she just couldn't wait forever and decided to move on." she said sympathetically.

Harry looked up and smiled briefly at her, before another voice broke him out of his trance.

"Ginny?" the voice said.

Harry looked up and his insides roared as he saw Dean, who looked suspiciously between Ginny and him.

"I see you found him." Dean said, not sounding happy at all.

Ginny stood up, and Dean wrapped a protective arm around her. She looked uncomfortable, but she didn't move.

"Let's go." he said, a little too forcefully for Harry's liking.

Before he could pull her out the door. Ginny turned to Harry, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm sure you will get lucky with your girl, Harry. You never know what might happen." she then winked, and allowed herself to be led out of the classroom by Dean. Harry sighed. He could end up lucky after all. The question was, did she figure it out?

_A oneshot with a cliffy. You can fill the rest with your imagination, which is always fun. Did you enjoy it? Leave a review NOW! I do have cookies. Chocolate chip._


End file.
